


Designation

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Alien Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: The crew made it to Origae-6, thankfully. Danny reflects on moments she had with Walter before they landed on their new home. She's beyond thankful for him, and he will forever be loyal to her.
Relationships: Daniels & Walter (Alien Movies), Daniels/Walter (Alien Movies), Daniels/Walter (Alien Series)
Kudos: 30





	Designation

Danny slowly steps off the ramp, breathing in the scent of her new world. She scans the surroundings, which consist of lush greenery, tall stalks of grass, and trees which dot the shore of a lake. Origae-6 is beautiful, just as Jake said it would be. That familiar stinging feeling returns to her chest, and her throat tightens, but she does her best to swallow it and trudge forward. The rest of the crew have made it to the ground. They are smiling and laughing, looking at their new world. Danny is happy that she managed to talk Oram out of investigating that bizarre planet, which magically popped up when they forcibly came out of their sleep cycle. He had tried to convince her that this was him just following their path, but she viciously fought him until finally, the other members of the crew realized the danger of investigating an unknown planet.

She feels a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. Walter had helped her with this journey, in so many more ways than he knows.

The crew had decided to stay awake for a few months before being placed back into the pods for their continuing journey. They all had work to do, as well as repairs for the ship. Danny primarily kept to herself, but Walter joined her every day in the terraforming bay. His quiet composure made it easier for her to work. Everyone else walked on eggshells around her and would often pull her aside and give her the classic "You okay? You should talk about it. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

She hated that. She hated it when they treated like a helpless cry baby. Luckily, Tee and Maggie would never do such a thing. They crack jokes and give long hugs, and that's what she needs. Walter, he never used to hug. But one day, in the bay, she was feeling particularly dark. She barely sat through breakfast before practically running away; she couldn't stand to be around all those people, not today.

She didn't notice Walter behind her until he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She had been staring at the big yellow truck, gulping. Her bay was comforting. All her vehicles and tools, tightly secured until their arrival. Walter hadn't moved at all; his hand remained on her shoulder.

"What can I do to help you?"

He always said that, and ever softly. Danny turned around, tears brimming in her eyes. He just stood there in his usual sweater and sweatpants, his face stoic. She notices a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, a sort of half-smile forming. His blue eyes never leave his face, not once.

"Can I have a hug?" She asks, barely whispering. He nods but seemingly doesn't know what to do. Or rather, he doesn't know what type she needs right now. So, she initiates. She puts her arms around his neck, and he carefully places his around her waist. She buries her face into his neck, breathing heavily. They stay like that for almost two minutes until Danny eventually peels herself off him.

"You know, a day off may be suitable for you today." He inquires, as he gestures to the exit. She gulps again before shaking her head and pulling her grey hood on.

"I don't want to be alone," she responds as she shoves her hands into her pockets. Walter still points at the exit, and this time holds his other hand out. "I never said that." He responded softly, before nodding to the door and walking that way. She reluctantly followed him to her cabin. She admits she hasn't spent much time there since it's still so full of Jake. She hesitates outside the door, but Walter nods assuringly and lets himself in. First, he gathers her toiletries from their spots on her dresser. Walter silently hands them to her, then notes a pile of clean laundry in a heap next to her bed. He picks out the softest shirt and sweatpants he can find, before turning to the kitchenette and handing her the pile of clothes and her toiletries balancing on the top.

"Go clean up, come back up here when you finish." He instructs her as he opens one of the kitchen cupboards, peering quizzically into their contents.

Danny raises an eyebrow, staring at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asks him as she steps towards the door to make her way to the showers.

Walter doesn't look at her when he answers; he is still staring at the cupboard. "I have to ensure the safety of this crew. You have experienced trauma and have neglected to care for yourself. I would not be of use if I did not ensure your health." He responds as he pulls out a bunch of dried pasta. He glances up at her, and she swallows hard, nodding, and leaving him to putter around.

She admits she was in desperate need of a shower. She stayed there for almost an hour, letting the steam and the floral scent of the shampoo calm her down. She barely opened her eyes the entire time, and it was therapeutic. She grabs a thick, fluffy towel and lets it engulf her when she finishes, and she smiles at the soft feeling. It takes her a while to eventually pull her clothes on, but she does it. She even dots some moisturizer on her dry face.

She quickly returns to the cabin, managing to avoid almost all the crew members to her relief. When she returns, she is shocked to see her entire cabin is clean. Walter was conscientious to not touch any of Jake's stuff, of course. Her clothes are folded, the empty mugs of black coffee and water had been cleaned and put away; he even washed the counters, tabletops, and floors. He is just finishing drying a mug as she walks in, mouth open, staring at the room.

On her kitchen counter sits a steaming plate of spaghetti with red sauce. She has forgotten she even had the ingredients there to make that. Walter gestures for her to sit before pouring a big glass of water. For dessert, he made her a fruit smoothie. She is staring at it all, still, no words coming out. No one has cooked her dinner since she and Jake had started dating. Walter places everything in front of her before making his way to the door.

"Thank you, Walter." She mumbles out as she picks up her fork. She offers a small smile and blinks away tears.

"Is there anything else you need, Katherine?" He inquires, and she shakes her head. He lets himself out, and for the first time in a long time, Danny eats everything and gets a full night's sleep. It's also the first time anyone has called her Katherine in a very long time. Typically, she preferred to be called Danny by everyone else. However, Walter calling her by that name made her feel almost safe.


End file.
